Va One Shots(most couples)
by Cheerra12
Summary: A collection of one shots of most VA couples. Rose and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian, Jill and Eddie, Adrian and Sydney, and Olive and Neil. No flames. I'm younger than 18 please keep that mind while reading
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I'm brand new to this so if you have any pointers please review and give them to me. This story will contain some AU one shots and will also contain couples: Rose and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian, Jill and Eddie, Adrian and Sydney, and Neil and Olive.**

Chapter 1 Dimitri and Rose

"Rose you're late again." I say as I look up from my western to look and the maddening girl in front of me.

"Five minutes! Just five minutes!" She says looking quite pissed at me for being so calm.

"Yes five minutes that we could have being training, instead you're already out of breath from running here. So, two extra laps for being late. Come on." I put in a book mark and start walking out to the track.

She groans, puts her stuff down and goes out to the track. We start out slow and I let her take the lead. After a while I pass her and finish my laps. Sitting down, I pretend to read while actually watching her. Seeing the way she tries to control her breathing and her form. I finally let my mind wander. I wish I could hold her, kiss her, be with her, but I'm her mentor. I know she is attracted to me. I see it in the way she looks at me and she knows how I feel to.

After Victors love charm it's been hard to not touch her softly, hold her to me, kiss her neck. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Rose getting her water. "Good job, now we can spar." Her face lights up with glee.

I smile a bit and grab my stake. We spar quickly with me pinning her to the ground. Our eyes lock. She slowly takes the stake out of my hands and puts it beside us. "Dimitri…" she says slowly.

"Roza we can't..." I say though I'm fighting my want to pull her close to me.

She looks at me with her warm brown eyes. I groan slightly and switch our position so that she's curled up to my side. I softly begin to kiss her shoulder, neck, and finally her soft lips. "One day Roza, one day.

 **I know a bit short but please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone it's pretty soon, but I had time on my hands and decided to update. My updates will probably be daily or weekly.**

Chapter 2 Lissa and Christen

I quietly begin to walk into the near silent attic. The only sound being my girlfriend's soft breath. "Hello Christen" She says, turned around looking out the window. "What's wrong Lissa?" I say coming up behind her wrapping her up in my arms.

"I miss her Christen; she's my sister, my bond mate, my best friend. What if she doesn't come back?" She leans back against me.

I chuckle lightly. "Rose kick-ass Hathaway not coming back? Lissa, that could never happen. She's too stubborn." I see a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I can't lose her Christen; she's all I have left." I look down at her stunned into silence. She really doesn't consider me.. No. She's upset but she loves me I know that. I take her chin into my hands and turn her to face me. "Lissa , Rose is not all you have left. You have me and I will help through the darkness while she's not here and if she doesn't come back. I love you." "I love you too Christen" I tilt her chin up and kiss her.

 **I know its short but I hope you like it. As always any pointers are welcome. Have a nice day!**


	3. The stars are brighter than the sun

**Hey a guy here's my weekly update. I know it's super late but I had testing. I hope you like it. Also SPOILERS for bloodlines.**

Chapter 3

Adrian and Sydney

"No" She says, her back to me as she stares out the window.

"Come on Sage... We won't stay out that long I promise." As I say this I trace my fingers up her arm and on to the back of her neck. She shivers and lets out a frustrated groan.

"Fine, but only for an hour." She says as she turns around and looks up at me.

"And we should bring Hopper." She tells me with a broad smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Ugh fine we will." Then I smile and wink at her before walking away.

…2 hours later….

"Adrian?" I hear as I walk toward the door. Gently opening the door I see my stunning girlfriend standing there. She is wearing a light aqua top with tan pants.

"Wow. You look amazing Sage." She blushes turning redder than the rose in my hand.

"Thank you, you look great too. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes"

"Good, I'm driving." We get into my yellow Mustang. She sits and breathes in looking relaxed. I reach over and touch the steering wheel. She slaps my hand away.

"No you can't touch the steering wheel."

"Why not?" I pout though I already know why.

"Because I'm driving." I pout some more till she reaches over and gently kisses me.

"There now buckle up." She shoots down the highway before asking me for directions.

"Take a right here and go down the road till you reach the little path. Then pull over." She then does just that. After we're pulled over I get up and get the picnic basket that I hid in the trunk earlier.

"Adrian! I said only an hour and I've already eaten."

"Yes you've already eaten but knowing you I bet you all the money I've ever spent you had a tiny salad." She begins to glare heavily at me.

"That's still food!"

"Please humor me." She is still glaring but it softens as she walks away toward the field.

"Here's the perfect spot to look at the stars." She spreads out a blanket that I gave her and took Hopper out of her purse. I walk over and open the basket taking out ham, crackers, cheese, grapes, and gelato.

"Wow this is a lot of food."

"Not really, but I want you to try everything." She nods and starts eating. After we're done we lie back on the blanket with her in my arms.

"Do you ever get tired of seeing the stars?"

"No, because sometimes the stars are brighter than the sun." She smiles up at me and we kiss.


	4. Happy Birthday!

**Hi guys. I know I'm late I had a 2 to 3 page research paper to do. And I wanted to say that if you have any other couples you want me to do please review and tell me.** **Warning this birthday might not be right!** **Thank you**

Chapter 4

Jill and Eddie

"Hello, "I say as I walk through the door of Sydney and Adrian's house.

"Hi, I was wondering if you would want to come visit me in court before the summer begins."

"I wish I could Jill but I can't, I'm working and I can't take a break." I walk through the kitchen and see that Sydney is home early. I hear Adrian come through the door behind me.

"I thought you would say that." Then I hear a knock on the door.

"Jill, I'm sorry but someone just knocked on the door I'll call you later." I put my phone in my pocket and grip the pocket knife in my front pocket. I open the door and see the love of my life standing there.

"Eddie!" She squeals and wraps her arms around me. After I recover from the shock of seeing her I wrap my arms around here and lift her up.

"Jill, what are you doing here?" I say as I put her down and close the door.

"I'm here to celebrate your birthday!" She says brightly before practically skipping into the room to say hi to the rest of the family. When I walk into the room I see that Sydney and Adrian don't even look surprised.

"Wait did you guys know she was coming?" they look at me and nod as if I'm an idiot. Jill looks at me and laughs.

"Come on I have a present for you" She takes my hand and leads me to my room.

"What would that present be?" She rolls her eyes and hands me a beautifully wrapped package. I started to gently unwrap it and that it was a laptop.

"It has a camera so that we can talk any time." I look at her and slide her into my arms.

"I love it, thank you. I kiss her sweetly on the lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls my into a deeper kiss.


	5. How it began

**Hello everyone. Yes I know I'm very late and I'm sorry. I noticed that my last chapter got no reviews so I guess I have to ask. Please review. If you guys have any ideas for couple please pm me.**

Chapter 5

Olive and Neil

I lie in my bed looking at my email thinking about her. Thinking about what to say. **Dear Olive,**

 **It's Neil, the guardian you met a couple days ago. I just found your email in my bag and I hope I'm not being to forward but I was wondering if we could get to know each other. I think we're both in need of friends. Anyway if you want to become friends please respond. If it's too much for you I understand.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Neil**

I turn off my phone and try to sleep. Every hour I wake up and check my phone but nothing happened. In the morning when I was getting ready to go downstairs and meet Eddie, my phone dinged. Opening I see an email from Olive:

 **Dear Neil,**

 **Hello. It's Olive. Thank you for emailing me, I was hoping we could become friends as well. We should play again fast five questions. I read about it in a book. 1. What's your favorite color? 2. What's your favorite past time? 3. Favorite subject? Actually I can't think of five. Oh well.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Olive**

Smiling I grab my stake and go down for breakfast resolving to email her back later.

Later in my room I'm changing when I remember that I have to email her back.

 **Dear Olive,**

 **Hello back, sorry for the late response I know it's day for you but it's night for me. To answer your questions: 1. Blue 2. Training 3. Science. What are yours?**

 **Your friend,**

 **Neil**

Smiling as I send the message I realize that this could be the beginning of something wonderful.

 **Yes I know it's horrible. I did really badly. Have a nice day.**


	6. Joining Forces

**Hi guys sorry I'm so late I was on vacation and now I'm sick. I was thinking about maybe doing a Percy Jackson story and a Harry Potter story? Please review or PM me and tell me what you think. Also this one shot was a request.**

Chapter 6

Janine & Abe

Pacing back and forth, turning the phone in my hand a sigh of frustration passes through my lips. I'm going to do it. I'll call him to find her, damn the cost! Sitting down in my kitchen chair I take a sip of red wine and start to push the all too familiar numbers.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Janine?" Abe answers. He sounds shocked. I bet he is, I haven't called him in a long time.

"Yes Abe this is Janine, I have to ask you something."

"Well you never were one to beat around the bush, what do you need to ask me?"

I sallow hard, trying to keep the emotion out of my voice. "Rose is missing. The only information we have is that her teacher, Dimitri, has been turned strigoi."

"Missing!? Do you think she may be looking for him to kill him?"

"I don't know, most likely" A little chocking sound came out of me.

"Oh Janine, don't worry, I'll find her and she will be back with you soon."

"Don't tell her you're her father. She may not trust you then."

"I know, I will protect her."

"What is the cost?"

"For finding our daughter? Nothing, it will cost you nothing."

"Thank you Abe, thank you so much."

"There is no need to thank me, I love her too. Oh, and Janine?"

"Yes?"

"It's alright to feel, to cry, your child is missing. It will only make it worse to hold it in."

We talk till I fall in to a fretful and restless sleep.

 **Sorry it's so short. Please review!**


	7. AN

**Hey guys just a brief question. I'm thinking about doing a chapter on Trey and Angeline. What do you think? Also sorry for how long it takes me to update.**


End file.
